


Back to Her Man

by Readymcreaderson



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Grocery Shopping, maybe sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25230310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readymcreaderson/pseuds/Readymcreaderson
Summary: Jeff has a run in with Annie on his Saturday shopping.
Relationships: Annie Edison/Jeff Winger, Annie Edison/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Back to Her Man

**Author's Note:**

> A very big thank you to HareStomp for being so kind to help me out.

Jeff was wandering through the grocery store, doing his weekly shopping on a Saturday morning, before people realized that just because it was the weekend that there were things to do and life to be lived. He pushed the cart in front of him, already filled with half a dozen things or so. 

Almond milk, eggs, whole grain bread and scotch to name a few. As the years went on Jeff had fallen into a comfortable loop. Work Monday to Friday, work out most days, take it easy on Friday evening with Britta, Frankie and Craig. Sleep in a little on Saturday then do his weekly shopping before ten. It wasn’t something that really made him happy, but he was content. He wouldn’t ask for more. 

At least that was what he was thinking about when he looked through the meat isle. That was before he felt a soft hand on his arm and heard a familiar voice he had long since tried to forget. 

“Jeff!” her voice still clung so clearly through the space between them and he could feel his entire body harden in anticipation as he turned to face her. 

“Annie,” her name on his lips again and it burns all the way down his throat. Even after all these years. She was still as beautiful as he remembered, even more so now that she’d grown into her maturity. Small smile lines by her eyes, her face a little less soft and her hair in a short bob to her chin. She looked absolutely wonderful. 

“I was going to call the group up today to see if you guys wanted to meet later next week for drinks,” Annie gave Jeff’s arm a light squeeze and he could swear that his soul was about to leave his body. 

“I think everyone would love that, I know I won’t say no,” Jeff answered, trying to keep control over his voice. Hoping she didn’t notice that her presence still made him so nervous, even now that he was closing in on 50. 

Her eyes smiled up to him in that special Annie way that was only kept between them. And he gave her the special Jeff smile that was only hers. They stood still, keeping their eyes locked and it felt like he was 40 again and she was 23. He could stay there all day, all week and not move. 

“Annie,” hearing her own name Annie broke the contact and looked behind her to see the man who’s voice it belonged to. Her hand moved away from his arm and he felt all too naked. She waved at the man to come closer. 

Jeff could feel his stomach knot up, his heart beat hard against his chest and his breath get caught in the throat. Of course, he thought as the stranger came over and placed a protective arm around her shoulders. 

“Jeff, this is my boyfriend John.”

“I’ve heard a lot about you,” John offered Jeff his hand and Jeff accepted it. They held on a little too long, squeezing a little too hard. 

“Nice to meet you,” Jeff tried to sound polite but felt that it might have come out a little harder than he’d hoped for. “Well, I need to go pay for the wares, got plans for the afternoon.” He gave John a nod and a small careful smile to Annie before he turned to get away from them before he was tempted to drive a hand through the other man’s face. 

If John had paid a little attention to Annie’s face for a second he would have seen the longing look she gave Jeff’s back. The same she’d had so many times before. John would also have seen that she loved Jeff in a way she would never love John. But John didn’t pay attention, he’d turned towards to meats trying to decide which chicken looked better. 

Still she stayed with him, not quite happy but enough for it to work.


End file.
